Double Deuce
by fabijus
Summary: AU in which Amy is in love with Karma and Karma feels something for Amy, but doesn't know what it is yet. She'll find out what her true feelings are for Amy at the same time as she'll realize what are her feelings for Liam. Amy is a tennis player and never slept with Liam in this AU.
1. Chapter 1

**-ONE-**

**Amy POV**

Amy woke up very excited because today she had a very important match that would decide if she was going to the state championship or not.

She and Karma had been faking their relationship for too long now. Amy was bursting with feelings for Karma and had not yet told her about it with fear that she would lose her.

On that day the whole school would be watching the match and looking for their prom queens, especially for Amy.

Amy had been practicing tennis for all her life, she'd been training since she was 5 years old and Karma had been to all of her games. She loved having Karma there to support her, she strived on it. Sometimes she wondered if she only played so that Karma would go cheer for her.

Amy got to school and went for her locker. Today she was wearing her tennis outfit with a twist, she had made a printed shirt with donut just for today's match. So when Karma saw her at her locker that was the first thing she noticed.

"Another donut shirt Buttface? Gosh, your such a dork!" said Karma. Amy frowned but laughed at the comment.

"You know how much I love them, and besides I think they are my lucky charm along with you of course." Amy responded giving a peck on Karma's lips.

**Karma POV**

I like how our popularity is so strong that now even Amy starts the kisses between us. I love that she is getting more used to this. I just wondered if I could be open with my relationship with Liam, but after all this I guess that is not possible anymore.

I like Liam so much, but sometimes I wonder if that is just my imagination being with the hottest guy in school, because there are times that I think I enjoy my kisses with Amy more than the ones I have with him. Well, the good thing is that I don't have to think about this, everything is going so well.

Today if Amy wins the match is going to be so good, we should get a party for us and she'll get to travel and I'll get to go with her. I am so happy that I think I might write a song just for this occasion.

**Amy POV**

After all the classes of the day Amy went to the locker room to prepare for the match, the locker was almost empty, Lauren was there too. They talked a bit about the game Amy was going to play and Lauren wished her luck. They were polite to each other, they weren't best friends but their relationship had grown after the wedding took place.

While Amy was stretching she almost fainted and bumped into the wall. Lauren rushed to help her up.

"Are you ok Amy? Asked Lauren

"I am fine, I just slipped, no biggy" said Amy

"Are you sure, didn't look like it. – Lauren

"Yes, I am fine, don't worry." – Amy

"OK, then. I am going to the bleachers to watch the game, see you soon."- Lauren

"Ok bye." - Amy

Amy thought to herself: _That was nothing, I had nothing to eat all day, I will just eat an apple and will be fine._ But on the back of her head that got her thinking, it wasn't the first time this had happened and she was starting to worry. But for now this would have to wait.

She had to focus on the match at hand and it was about to begin, so she finished getting ready and was on her way to the court when she saw from the distance Karma and Liam hiding and kissing under the bleachers. She stopped herself , and anger urged inside her. She knew Karma was in love with him but she couldn't help how she felt for her. She knew she had to tell karma what she felt, but she was waiting for the right moment to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

**-TWO-**

**Amy POV**

Amy was about to start the first serve, and she searched the seats for Karma, but she wasn't there yet.

So the game started and Amy had to focus on the task at hand, it meant too much for her, it was her future that was on the line here. So she pushed herself and pushed until she won the first set.

In between sets she searched for Karma again and saw that she was there, at the front row cheering for her. That gave Amy the push she needed and she on to win the game. She was so excited and amazed she had won, and that meant that she would go for the championship and Karma would go with to support her.

After it ended Amy went over to where Karma was seating and they exchanged looks. Karma looked at Amy so thoughtfully and dearly that Amy almost jumped at her right there.

"Congratulations Amy! You deserve it!" said Karma

"Thank you Karms, I did for you." – Amy

"Now we are going to travel and your are going to win the championship! Yay" – Karma

"Sure I am , with you by my side" said Amy and approached Karma to give her a kiss that was so passionate that Karma felt it give her butterflies.

"Wow Amy" – Karma

"Have to go change, see you at the dinner to celebrate?"- Amy

"Sure, I will be there" – Karma.

Amy was so happy, she immediately called Shane to tell him to set a party at the dinner that she'd won the game and wanted to party today, Shane asked if he could bring Liam, Amy didn't like but he was Shane's friend so she went on with it.

**Karma POV**

"_Holly Moooly, what was that kiss, I never felt that way before. Why did Amy kissed me like that? And why did I enjoy it so much? How come I had never realized how hot Amy's kisses were. I mean I liked kissing her but this was just like that kiss from the threesome. I need more of this."_

Karma was on her way to the dinner when she ran into Liam at the parking lot.

"Hey babe, how are you?" asked Liam

"Fine, in a hurry. Can we talk later?" said Karma

"What is it?" – Liam

"Just want to celebrate with Amy, she won and I really want to party with her today" – Karma said a little dryly.

" I thought you were gonna dump her, you said you loved me" – Liam

"Liam I don't want to get into this right now. See you later ok?" said Karma getting into her car and driving away

"_I don't know what to do anymore, if I tell Liam that we are only faking it, do I end it with Amy, but I am not sure I want to"_

Karma got to the dinner and found Lauren already there.

"Hey Lauren, how are you? Did you see Amy here?" said Karma

" She hasn't gotten here yet. Karma can I ask you something?" asked Lauren

"Sure what is it?"- said Karma

"Have you noticed that lately Amy has seemed weak, fainting a lot?"- asked Lauren

"Well, now that you are saying this I may have noticed something, don't know what it is though, I will ask her when I see her" – Karma said a bit preoccupied about her friend

"Ok, then" – Lauren said as she went to Lisbeth's and Leila's table

**Amy POV**

Amy entered the dinner searching for Karma, and she found her at the corner by the balcony next to Shane.

"Hey there, here you are, I was looking for you" Amy said to Karma

" Hey Aims, we were waiting for you, it's your party after all, since you don't like that many parties, this is a unique event." – Karma said

" Ah, but this is a unique occasion, I won a tournament and I have the most beautiful girlfriend ever, it needs a celebration, don't you think Shane?"- Amy said very excited

"Of course Amy, and you deserve it, congratulations honey"- Shane said

"Thank you, now can I get a donut, I am starving." – Amy said looking for a waiter.

" I will get it for you, wait here" – Karma said going to the balcony

Amy and Shane were left alone, and Shane used this opportunity to ask Amy about Karma.

"So, did you tell her you like her? - asked Shane

" Not yet, but I will, very soon, and I really think she feels the same way Shane, today I gave her a kiss that Wow, she felt it too, I just know it. The only problem here is Liam, I know he is your friend but I really don't like him." – said Amy

" I know Aims, you just don't know him like I do, but I understand your point of view."- Shane said as Karma was back with some donuts for them

" What do you understand Shane?" – asked Karma

"Ah just that Amy was saying that she could only take one friend with her to the championship game, and she is taking you of course" Shane said trying to cover the conversation he had with Amy.

"Yeah , I was saying I was sorry but you're my best friend and girlfriend it had to be you." - said Amy

"Own, that's why love you. Now here is your donut, you need to eat something" – karma said handing Amy the donut

But as Amy took the plate, her hand fell and as did she, unconscious on the ground.

The whole dinner looked in despair as Amy fell, but Karma and Shane were right beside her and worked fast to wake her up.


	3. Chapter 3

**-THREE-**

**Amy POV**

Amy woke up startled, she was dizzy and didn't know what was going on. But everyone appeared hectic, they were looking at her with worried faces. All she remembered was feeling light headed, and then everything went blank.

Amy noticed she was at the diner where her party was supposed to happen, but then something on the back of her head told her that she wasn't talking, she had tried but nothing came out. She had her eyes opened but she wasn't speaking. What was happening?

Karma appeared within Amy's sight, and her voice came through somehow.

"What's happening?"- Amy said in a low voice, only Karma heard because she was the closest to her.

"You fainted Amy, are you ok now?"- Karma said with a worried voice.

"Yeah, I am fine, no need to worry Karms, just felt dizzy, probably because I didn't eat right today, can you get me something to eat?" said Amy as she tried to stand again, with Karma's help.

**Karma POV**

Karma nodded in response and went to get Amy something to eat that wasn't a donut.

"Amy, honey you should get some rest or maybe go to the hospital, are you really sure you are ok?" Shane asked Amy still scared for what had happened.

"Yes Shane, I am ok, I just need something to eat." Amy responded.

As Karma arrived with a sandwich for Amy to eat Shane was approaching Amy with girl, a blonde knock out, very tall and fit. Karma was just mesmerized by her.

"So Amy, this is Janel, she is in the basketball team, I told her about you and she said she wanted to meet you" Shane said as he introduced Janel and Amy

"Hi, nice to meet you Janel, I am Amy." Amy said with her jaw dropped

"Oh you're more beautiful than Shane told me, nice eyes you got there" Janel said as she got closer to Amy, clearly attracted to Amy.

"Ah, tha'ts kind of you, thank you but you're the one who is cute, and tall, my god, you are so tall" Amy said as she tried to find words to describe Janel.

As Karma witnessed all of this, something inside her sparked and she busted the conversation with the sandwich in hands, handing it to Amy and separating the two of them. Shane saw it and tried to keep the things going but Karma wouldn't leave.

"Karma, I just introduced them, let them talk a little." Shane told Karma as he tried to set up Amy and Janel.

"Sorry Shane, but Amy really needs to eat, you saw what happened, she must eat now." Karma said as her jealous eyes darted from Amy to Shane almost burning Janel with embarrassment.

"It's ok, we talk later Amy, here is my number, call me when you want to hang out, or just call me" Janel said as she handed Amy a piece of paper with her phone number.

"I will most certainly do" Amy said as she kept starring Janel in the eyes making Karma all the more uncomfortable standing between them.

**Amy POV**

"Why did you interrupted us like that Karma, I liked her" Amy said confused by what had just happened in front of her

"Well Amy, like I said to Shane, you just fainted, you need to eat now, not flirt with enormous lady over there, everyone here thinks we are a couple, we can't be seen with other people" Karma said with a bit of jealousy in her voice.

" Oh don't be like that, I saw you earlier with Liam, maybe we should this charade, has been going on for too long now, we don't need it anymore, don't you think?" Amy said in a very serious note

"Maybe we should" Karma said and left the diner.

Amy stood there alone and angry with what Karma had done and ate her sandwich She didn't understand why Karma acted like that. She had told Karma that maybe liked girls but she didn't tell that she found that out because she discovered she like her. Although, Amy was in love with Karma she thought that Karma was in love with Liam and that scene didn't make any sense to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**-FOUR-**

**Amy POV**

Amy woke up the next day still thinking about the events that had played out. Especially Karma's actions, she pondered if that was jealousy she detected or it was just what she'd said, only because of their status at school.

Amy grabbed a fast breakfast and went Shane's house. Shane wasn't expecting Amy so he was surprised when he saw Amy by his doorstep.

"Amy, what are you doing here this early in the morning?" –Shane said to Amy as she entered his house

"I can't take it anymore Shane, I love her, I so in love with her, I feel I going to burn with so much love I have inside me"

" Oh dear Amy, that's not love, your just horny!"

"Oh Shane, shut up!'

"I am really scared here, I don't wanna lose my friend, what do I do? Help me, please!"

"Ok Amy, let's just say you tell her, what is the worst that could actually happen?"

"She could be so grossed out by it that she'll never want to see me again."

"Oh c'mon Amy, she is your best friend in whole world, do you really think that even if she doesn't feel the same way, she'll do that to you? 'Cause I don't!"

"Maybe, and maybe she even feel the same way as I do, yesterday she was so jealous of that girl at the party, but it could be anything really."

"Yeah I saw that, maybe there's something there, you can only find out if you tell her"

"And I will, this is what I really needed it, this conversation, thank you Shane, you just gave me the strength to tell her everything."

"You're welcome Amy, now can I please go back to sleep, today is Saturday and I am tired."

"Sure, I need to work on what I am going to tell her anyway, see you later"

Amy left Shane's house, and went home to try to prepare what she was going to say to karma.

**Karma POV**

"Hi Amy, what is it? Sure I can go to your house later, what time do you want me to get there? 8pm it is then, bye"

Amy has just called Karma to ask her to come by later so they could talk, that was a very strange call, the tone in Amy's voice worried Karma, she didn't know what exactly was but it wasn't the usual.

As the day went by, karma was thinking to herself all the events of the day before, and she was just so much sure of her feelings for Liam now, they weren't the same anymore. She had just come to realize that.

She didn't really miss him anymore, that wasn't excitement when she saw him or when he called her. She understood that maybe they shouldn't be together anymore, ate least not from her side of things.

I think I maybe having feelings for Amy that I really don't have for Liam, they are just so much more intense, if I feel like this for Amy, what does it say for my feelings for Liam?

When the time came for Karma to go to Amy's house, she got ready and went there.

She was about to ring the doorbell when her phone rang, it was Liam.

**Amy POV**

Today is the day, I am going to tell her how I feel , I need to maintain the cool, she can't see that I am dying inside, she has to see that I love her and that if she doesn't we can still be friends. Oh my God, what if she doesn't wanna be my friend anymore, I would die.

I think she's here, I am hearing a phone outside the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**-FIVE-**

**Amy POV**

Amy opened the door before Karma could reach for the bell. She was with her phone in her hand, but only staring at it, so when Amy said hi she jumped.

"Hey Amy, just checking my messages. How are you?"Karma said as she entered Amy's house

"Hi, I am fine, why don't you come in, let's go to my room, I need to talk to you." Amy said as they entered Amy's room

**Karma POV**

I didn't have time to respond to Liam, so when Amy and I finish here, I am going Liam's house to end this properly.

I noticed Amy was acting very strange, very jumpy. She seemed nervous, I have no idea why. What does she want to talk about? Maybe something happened that I don't know.

"Karma I need to tell you something that has been on my mind for too long now. It is something that I never thought I would have to say to you, it was a surprise to me when I realized it, but also it was kind of reassuring." Amy said with angst in her eyes.

"Calm down Amy, whatever you have to tell me it's OK, we can go through it together like always." Karma said reassuring Amy

**Amy POV**

Oh my God, how do I tell her this, I can see she just think of us as friends. I can't go back now. I am so confused. But I will say it

" Karma, I love you, I've been in love with you since the our first kiss, since we kissed at the homecoming assembly. I really love you, my heart jumps when you are around, I feel butterflies in my stomach when we kiss, I ache for you every day. My heart belongs to you."

Karma just stood there with her mouth opened, looking at Amy, not knowing what to say. She didn't expect this.

"Karma, say something, please!' Amy said with pleading eyes.

"I can't Amy, I can't right now" Karma said as she ran out leaving Amy alone in her room with a broken heart

**Karma POV**

Why did I run? Why didn't I confess to her all my love, all the love that I fell for her too, Why? Why couldn't I? What's wrong with me? Why can't I just accept it? I need to fix everything with Liam, end with him and then I can be with Amy, if she'll have me.

Karma was running and crying in the middle of the street when she decided to go to Shane's house, she needed to talk to someone about what had happened.

**Amy POV**

Amy was in heartbroken, Karma had just left her there standing, after she opened her heart to her, after she told her how much she loved her. And now what could she do? Was Karma still her friend, was she grossed out by her. Amy didn't know anything. She couldn't even stand anymore, she broke down at the floor and stayed there crying the whole night.

At one point Lauren came in and helped Amy get to her bed.

"Amy what happened, why are you like this? Do you need anything?" Lauren asked very worried, Amy looked hurt although she didn't seem physically to have any wound.

"No Lauren, I just need to be alone. Thank you. You can leave now" Amy answered only so that Lauren would leave, she didn't need anyone to pity her.

"I will stay right here with my sister, she liking it or not. I won't say anything, but I will be here, holding you and making sure you're OK." Lauren said as she lied down beside Amy, and embraced her in her arms.

**Karma POV**

Karma made her way to Shane's house. She had already called him letting him know she was on her way there. Although they weren't best friends, he was the only one who could help her now.

She rang the bell and Shane let her in.

Karma was still crying her eyes out and got her some water to calm down.

"Now tell me what happened, and why are you crying like this." Shane told Karma

"I ran out on her, on Amy. I am crying because I couldn't say anything, she told me she loved me, that she's in love with me and the only thing I could say was 'I can't, not now I can't'. Why? Why Shane? Why couldn't I tell her how much I love her, why did I break her heart like that? I saw how she was; I saw in her eyes, the way she looked at me, how my silence was breaking her heart." Karma said between sobs

"OMG! She told you she loved you and you just ran out on her? You are saying you love her too? And what about Liam? He is your boyfriend, or did you guys break up? " Shane asked more confused than ever.

" I love her, I am in love with her too, but I didn't know how to say it, or I just realized it now, after everything she said. I was already going to break up with Liam. I don't love him anymore. Maybe that's it, I couldn't say it until I broke up with him. Do you think that's possible?

" I think you should think about all of this before you make any decisions. And if you really love Amy you should tell her. She really loves you Karma, this girl is just so obsessed with you, you have no idea how much. She talks about you everyday, she cares for you, so don't play with her heart, make things right."

" Thank you Shane, I needed this, I really did. You put everything in perspective for me. I can honestly say I don't love Liam anymore, so I will end everything with him tomorrow, and then me and Amy will have a talk. So can I ask you to keep this between us just for now?"

" I don't like lying to Liam, but if you're going to tell him tomorrow then I think it's OK, anyway is better that it comes from you and not me."

"Thanks, I will go home now. See you later" Karma said as she left Shane's house


	6. Chapter 6

**-SIX-**

**Amy POV**

I woke up with a massive migraine. I had slept in, I remember that Lauren helped get to bed last night. I can't believe everything that happened, what Karma did to me. She couldn't even say a word. She just stood there and broke my heart in pieces. I don't know if I can look at her again, I love her so much, I love everything about her. How can I go on without her? What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore, I think I might die if that happens.

I slowly realize that this might be it, I may have to go on without her. I lost everything, my friend, my family. I shouldn't have told her, everything would be fine now if I had just shut the hell up. But no Shane had to convince me to tell her, and now what?

Amy started to break down again and Lauren heard her from the bathroom they share.

"Amy don't do this again, you already cried your eyes out yesterday, whatever happened you need to get up now take a shower and go deal with it." Lauren said as she started to clean Amy's room.

" I Know Lauren, thank you for helping me. I just don't know what to do, my whole life I had Karma beside me, and now I really don't know what to do, I need to talk to her about her, does that even make any sense? Amy said as she picked up her bag from the floor.

" It does make sense Amy, she was always your best friend, but know this you are my sister and can trust me, I know I am little bitchy sometimes but you can confide in me, you know that. And by that I mean, what happened between you two? Lauren said

"I know Lauren just give me …" Amy was saying when Lauren cut her off

"What is that? Something fell from your bag." Lauren showed Amy a piece of paper that had fallen

"I don't know let me see it" Amy picked up the piece of paper and read it. It was the number of the girl at the party, Janel.

"So, what is it?" Lauren insisted

"It's just the number from a girl from the party the other day. She gave me her number but I don't think it's a good idea to go out with someone right now, I am wreck." Amy said as she pondered if that was what she really needed to do.

"I don't know Amy, but if it was me and I was hung up on someone that didn't want me, sorry if that's the case and I know you don't want to talk about, but I am not blind and I know you like Karma, and from everything that happened yesterday my guess is that she doesn't reciprocate your feelings; so if it was me, I would totally go out with someone new, at least to try to get my mind out of it. Just to have fun. You need it honey." Lauren said as she tried hard to make Amy fell better

"Well, maybe you're right Lauren, but not now, I need to get some rest, my mind can't take anything at this point. I'll call her later ok?" Amy said as she pondered what to do.

"Ok, and anything you need, my room is just there, you know the way." Lauren said as she left the room.

Amy went to take a shower and then she would think about everything that happened, and maybe call Janel, because why not?

**Karma POV**

Karma woke up with more confidence in what she wanted to do. She had a plan mapped out. She would break up with Liam, making sure to end that properly and then she would go to Amy, and apologize for the way things went and declare her love for her, in an unexpected way.

So Karma called Liam and asked him to go to her house so they could talk. He agreed and she then waited for him to get there at the time they set.

Liam arrived at Karma's house worried, she sounded strange on the phone. He rang the doorbell and she let him in.

"Hey Karma, what happened? You sounded different on the phone, did something happened?

"I am sorry Liam, I need to tell you something. We need to break up, I don't love you anymore."

"But why? What happened? I don't understand, everything was fine, why the sudden change?"

"I'm in love with Amy, I am sorry but we can't be together anymore. I love her, I really do. I was in love with you, but after the threesome, and that kiss, I began to rethink everything, I never looked at her that way, that was the first time, and it is stronger than anything I ever felt for you, and I did love until that point."

"So you are saying that you only realized that at the threesome kiss, but we dated after that, what are you not telling me?"

"Amy and I were faking being lesbians, it was a misunderstanding at first but we played with it, I wanted to be popular and she agreed with it. But you happened, and I fell for you, Amy was just my friend then. But yesterday Amy told me she loved me and I freaked out, I didn't know she felt the same way and now I understand what I feel, and I needed to tell you." Karma explained as she looked down at the carpet, she couldn't face Liam's face.

"Unbelievable, you've been faking this whole time? You weren't a lesbian, but now you are and this why you're breaking up with me? I can't understand any of this. I hate lies and you knew that and you kept lying to me. Just stay away from me." Liam said as he stormed out of Karma's house and left her standing there.

I didn't want to hurt anyone and I ended up hurting everyone that I love. Why am I such a train wreck, I keep destroying things. Maybe I shouldn't be with anyone, I will just hurt them.

Karma felt horrible with everything Liam told her. Her lies did hurt him and Amy, everything she did she hurt the ones the loved, so she decided to spend the rest of the day feeling sorry for herself and eating a lot of ice cream and watching Netflix until she buried her sorrows.

**Amy POV**

After spending the day watching tv and eating donuts Amy decided to call Janel, at least she would take her mind of Karma. Janel answered the phone and was pleased to hear from Amy, they set up a date for the next day, Janel would pick Amy up.

"So is that a smile I see on that corner of your lips?" Lauren said as she entered Amy's room just as she was hanging up the phone.

"Your timing is always the best Lauren. Yes, that was a smile. I called Janel and we are going out tomorrow night. Now don't tease me, I can't handle any teasing today." Amy said with her puffy eyes.

"Alright alright, I wasn't going to tease you, I was just going to help you pick an outfit, you don't know how to dress, you need my help." Lauren said as she opened Amy's closet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Things get messy and Karma will have a surprise. I really love this chapter, hope you all like it too.**

**-SEVEN-**

**Amy POV**

Amy woke up the next day much better than the night before. She got something to look for today, she would go on a date with someone who was interested in her. Although she knew it was only a temporary fix, it would help her move on from Karma, or at least take her mind off of her.

As the day went by Amy was getting more nervous and a little light headed. She though it was just because of her nerves, she was dealing with a lot, Karma ran out on her, they hadn't spoken in 2 days and that worried her. Lauren was being very helpful; they were truly becoming sisters now.

Lauren helped Amy pick an outfit for her date; it was a lovely flower dress, one of the few ones Amy owned. She was making an effort for this one.

Her heart was destroyed and there nothing she could think that would take her mind away from Karma and what had happened. Amy was getting ready when suddenly she felt dizzy and almost fell to the ground. Lauren was helping her get dressed and rushed to help Amy get up.

"What's happening Amy? You've having these things too much lately, this is not normal." Lauren almost yelled at Amy, she was really worried.

" I don't know Lauren, I guess I must've been weak this past few weeks. Maybe I should more, I really don't know, please don't pick on me right now, I can't handle any of it." Amy said almost tearing up.

"Ok Amy, but after this you are going to the doctor, and I am taking you if you don't want to tell your mother. You are an athlete you need to be healthy to compete."

"Yeah, you're right. Tomorrow we can talk about this, but now just please help me with this make up I just have no clue how to do this." Amy replied changing the subject.

**Karma POV**

Karma spent the day planning the perfect way to tell Amy about her feelings. She set up her room with fairy lights, bought donuts and ice-cream. And last of all she had set up every documentary Amy loved on Netflix on her computer. The room was gorgeous, candles everywhere, pictures of the two of them hanging everywhere, it was the perfect set up, now all Karma needed was to Amy to answer her and come to her house.

She called Shane and asked him to help her set up a meeting with Amy. Shane agreed, her was going to call Amy and ask her to meet him at his house, then he would take her to Karma's house and Karma would tell her everything.

Shane called Karma back saying he couldn't reach Amy, she wasn't picking up her phone, nor did Lauren. So Karma and Shane decided both to go to Amy's place and see what was going on. They would meet there.

**Amy POV**

Amy was a nervous wreck; she wasn't ready for this date as she thought she was. There was something in the pit of her stomach that said she shouldn't leave the house. But as she was beginning to back away from the idea Janel rang the bell, and she went to answer the door.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you?" Janel said giving Amy a box of chocolates, the expensive kind.

"I am fine, oh thank you, I love chocolate." Amy replied with a anxious voice

" So let's get going, I planned a surprise for you today" Janel said as they walked to her car.

Amy and Janel arrived at a exquisite Bistro at lovely street that had tons of art going on, a lot of musicians playing in the street, it was like they were at some other town, so full of art and dancing and culture everywhere. Amy was speechless.

" Wow Janel, what is this place? I've never heard of it, didn't know there something like this in Austin." Amy said as she tried pulling her jaw from the ground

"I know right? It's wonderful. I grew up here, my father owns an antique shop around the corner over there. So this has always been my playground sort of speak." Janel said as they made their way to the bistro.

"You will love it here Amy, the food is just awesome, there's no better way to describe it." Janel said as they approached the host.

"Party of two?" The host asked

"Yes, Mastroiano, I reserved." Janel answered

"Oh I have your table ready, follow me please"

Amy was uncomfortable for some reason, she wasn't one for fancy diners, but if Janel said the food was good that's all that mattered to her, and of course the company.

Janel pulled the chair for Amy, that sat down and kept starring at Janel, but instead of thinking about everything happening there she was with her mind at Karma and what was she doing right now, that's all she could think and that bothered her.

" So Amy, tell me about yourself, what do you like other than playing tennis?" Janel asked trying to make conversation

" Ah I love watching neflix, or binge watching documentaries, mostly spending the night in at home." Amy tried to seem interested at the conversation.

" Can we order, I am hungry now." Amy said waving at the waitor.

"Please, I want the shrimp risotto, my favorite." Amy said pointing at the photo

"I will have the same." Janel said

"You have something at your lip here, let me get it for you" Janel said as she passed her finger across Amy's lips. She then approached her slowly and kissed her, taking Amy by surprise.

Amy was very surprised but she liked what Janel did, she was enjoying the kiss. It wasn't like the kisses she shared with Karma that were filled with passion, but it was warn and just what she needed now to take her mind away.

Suddenly Amy stopped. She back away and collapsed to the ground. Janel rushed and called help. Amy didn't wake up. They tried everything, so they called an ambulance.

**Karma POV**

I got to Amy's pace and waited for Shane. He was late, like always, he was always late and this time wasn't any different. After waiting for 20 minutes he arrived.

"So what took you so long? I have been waiting for 20 minutes here." Karma said with an angry voice, she was impatient.

"Do you think that all this doesn't take time? I need to be flawless always honey, you know that." Shane said with his sassy voice as they both approached the door to Amy's house. They rang the bell and Lauren came to answer.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Lauren asked surprised to see both of them there at the same time.

" We need to talk to Amy, is she here?" Karma asked

"She is out on a date. Won't get home anytime soon I suppose." Lauren answered making sure to say the date part so that Karma would know.

"What? She's on a date? With whom?" Karma asked astonished by what Lauren had said

"Not my business to tell you Karma, ask her yourself." Lauren said clearly angry with Karma.

Shane made his way inside as the two of them were arguing at the door.

"Hey Lauren, the phone is ringing, you should answer that." He yelled from inside.

"Ok, come in Karma, I need to answer this." Lauren made her way to the phone.

-"What? Is she ok? Where is it? I'll be there in 10."

"What was that Lauren?" Shane asked

"It's Amy, she is at the hospital" Lauren said as streaks of tears rolled down her face

"What? What happened Lauren?"Karma shouted angrily at Lauren

"I don't know, let's go already, we are wasting time here arguing." Lauren said as she rushed out the door with the two of them following behind.

_**N/A: The story is only now getting to where I wanted from the start. So I can end it in a few chapters or keep it going. I would love some feedback. Please message me with ideas and your thoughts. I love reading the reviews. Thank you.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Amy is in the hospital and Karma and Janel are there for her. What will happen? What is wrong with Amy?**

**-EIGHT-**

**Janel POV**

Amy collapsed at the restaurant and I was in a total shock, I didn't know what to do so I called her house and let her family know what had happened to her. I went with her on the ambulance so she wouldn't be alone, specially if she woke on the way to the hospital. I talked to her sister Lauren and she was on her way there too.

We got to the hospital and they took her to examine, I stayed on the lounge waiting to hear some news about her. This was defiantly a one of a kind first date. I will never forget this. And I am so scared for her, she is such a good person and a healthy one, I don't understand what happened.

I am here waiting for 30 minutes already when her sister Lauren arrives with Shane and a girl that I don't know the name.

"Hi, so where's Amy? What happened to her?" Lauren asked me as soon as she spotted me on the corner of the room.

"Hi, well she just collapsed on the floor after we kissed, and after we got here they haven't said anything to me, maybe they tell you something. I am sorry, I really am, I don't even know why I am apologizing but I really didn't know she was sick." Janel said looking at the floor trying not to face the others.

"She is not sick, she just haven't been eating right lately." Lauren said as for defending her sister.

**Karma POV**

What is this girl talking about, Amy isn't sick, and who does she think she is to kiss Amy, maybe that's why she fainted. I am really trying to hold myself here, I should be on her throat right now.

"Let's go, c'mom Shane, let's see where Amy is, she must be needing us." Karma said as she grabbed Shane's arm and pulled him to the help desk.

"Can I help you two?" The nurse attending asked

"Yes, can you tell us how Amy Raudenfeld is? And can we see her?" Karma asked

"Are you two her family? I can only tell her family this information"

" I am her best friend, I am pretty sure you can tell me too" Karma said almost screaming at the nurse. She needed to know how her best friend was, she was part of her, they couldn't deny her that.

"It's ok, I am her sister, you can tell us, how is she?" Lauren said as she approached them

"Ok then, she was admitted unconscious, but she is awake now, the rest only the doctor can tell you, you can wait for him there. Is that an adult here, where are your parents?"

"They are coming, they should be getting here soon." Lauren said

"Ok, when they get here tell them to find me" The nurse asked.

**Lauren POV**

"Now all of you don't start any fights here, I see all the looks Karma. Restrain yourself, Amy was on a date with Janel just accept it. And you Janel come here I need to talk to you." Lauren said as she pulled Janel to the corner.

"What happened to her? Now tell everything" Lauren demanded

"It was just as I told you, nothing less, she just collapsed to the ground, and then I called the ambulance and then you. Up until that point she was fine and we were having a great night, it was really great." Janel answered as she thought of the good moments she and Amy shared tonight.

"Alright, just stay away from Karma now, she is a bit jealous." Lauren said

**Shane POV**

"Karma, keep it together everyone here can see the way you are looking at that girl, it looks like you want to murder her." Shane exclaimed to Karma, who was looking fiercely at Janel.

"It's her fault Shane, Amy is here because of her I'm certain. Don't you try to diminish what she's done, Amy would not be here if she wasn't out with that giraffe over there."Karma said almost screaming so Janel would hear.

"That's not true, you don't know that, you've seen Amy lately? This is not the first time this has happened before, remember the other day at the diner? Well, maybe something is wrong with Amy, don't try to put this on this poor girl who might have just saved Amy's life." Shane said defending Janel

"Oh you and your righteousness, Amy should've been on a date with me and not her." Karma pouted

"And whose fault is that? Your own Karma. If you just told her you loved her none of this would have happened." Shane made sure to put Karma on her place.

Karma just stormed of and left Shane worrying alone.

**Amy POV**

I woke up and there were all these wires hanging in my body, and machines beeping, I looked around and realized I was at a hospital, but I don't remember getting here. What happened? And why am I here?

I tried to get up but my legs were kind of heavy and I felt dizzy for some reason. A nurse appeared and I asked her to help me get out of bed, but she said I needed to wait for the doctor.

"Why can't I get out now, is there something wrong with me? Where is my friend? Is she here?" Amy said as tried to get out of bed.

" Miss, please stay down, the doctor will be coming here shortly. And yes, your friends are outside waiting for you" The nurse answered.

"Friends, more than one? Who is there?" Amy asked confused

"Well, I think your sister is here, a tall girl, an auburn haired girl and a guy. I am sorry I didn't get their names." The nurse answered

OMG, Karma is here, and Janel and Lauren, and probably Shane too. What if they are talking, I can't even grasp the idea.

"Can my sister come in please? I really need to talk to her." Amy asked the nurse

"Sure, I will get her, but please stay down and rest, the doctor will be coming shortly." The nurse asked as she left for the lounge.

**Lauren POV**

I am so nervous, I need to know if Amy's alright, I literally foresaw this, She was fainting so much lately, why didn't she take better care of herself, I really hope she's alright and this was all a fluke.

Farrah and Bruce arrive at the hospital and find Lauren waiting for them at the lounge.

"Where is her? Where is my Amy? What happened to her Lauren?" Farrah asks Lauren almost shaking her by the arm

"She fainted at the restaurant she was having dinner, they brought her here, she is already awake, the doctor will only talk to you, they are waiting" Lauren said as she dragged Farrah to the counter.

"Where is my daughter Amy? Please tell me she is ok?" Farrah asked the attendant.

"Is your daughter Amy Raudenfeld, Mam?" A nurse asked from behind them

'Yes, where is she? Is she ok ?" Farrah asked

"I was just coming to take her sister in, she was asking for her. You can come with me now, the doctor needs to talk to you" The nurse said as the three of them, Farrah, Bruce and Lauren followed her inside.

_**N/A: I am sorry if I couldn't answer all the questions on this chapter, but next one you will find out what is wrong with Amy. This was more of a filler chapter, I needed to set up some things. I really do appreciate all the comments and reviews, so please make them as I really want to know your thoughts. Thank you.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the part where Amy knows what's wrong with her and so do all of her friends. It's quite an emotional chapter.**

**-NINE-**

**Amy POV**

I was laying there on the hospital bed trying to understand everything that had happened today, I was feeling better now but I knew something was wrong with me, when my mom and Bruce walked in with Lauren following them.

Me and my mother don't usually see eye to eye but I love her, she is my mother and at this point she is one of the only people in the world who can make me feel safe. She just hugged me and I knew she loved me and she was going to make everything better. I was scared before, but seeing her reassured me that I would be ok.

Bruce and Lauren just stood there watching us hug, but then I remembered that I had asked to talk to Lauren.

"Mom, can I have a moment with Lauren, is just a second." Amy asked Farrah

"Oh Amy, I'm so scared for you, I don't want to leave you anymore, I want to be with you right now." Farrah said almost crying

"Oh honey they just want to talk in private, we'll come back later" Bruce said to Farrah as he lead them out of the room. Amy nodded agreeing with him.

"Lauren, is Karma out there with Janel? Amy asked already knowing the answer to the question

"Yeap, she is almost killing Janel with only her look. It's kind of funny to watch to be honest." Lauren says jokingly. "She showed up at home just as you had left to your date, and Shane was with her, so they followed me here. She is pretty worried about you.

"Oh man, she decides to show up today of all days. Can you do me a favor and tell Janel that is better she leaves, and that I am ok, I really don't want her to see me like this. Tell her I'll call her when I am out, and thank her for saving me." Amy asked Lauren

"Are you sure Amy? She is worried don't you think she deserves to see you?"

"I really don't want to start a relationship at a hospital, I would be more comfortable if she didn't get to see me all hooked up to these machines. Please Lauren?" Amy said with a puppy face.

" Oh ok, I'll do it, but what about Karma?" Lauren asked

"Let her wait, I don't know what is wrong with me, but I do know that I want her in my life, so if she wants to talk to me it's ok, just not now, the doctor still has to tell me I am ok. Let her wait." Amy said with a sad and worried face

"Ok, I will they them, now rest, I don't want you getting worse now. Love you dumbass, I was worried." Lauren said with a tear in her eye

"Ohhh I love you too Lauren." Amy said as Lauren left.

**Lauren POV**

"Janel, can I talk to you? " Lauren said as she approached Janel

"Sure, how's she doing?" Janel asked worried about Amy

"Well, she is better now, she is awake. She asked me to thank you for saving her, and to tell you she really liked the date. She likes you, and because of that she doesn't want you to see her right now. She wants to see you again, but just when she leaves here."

"Oh, so she doesn't want me to go in there?"

"She just doesn't want you to see her hooked up to the machines, can you understand that?" Lauren said very gently

"Yes, sure. So I should leave now then. Tell her I will be thinking of her, and that she better get well so I can see her again." Janel said looking at the floor with a sad face

"Hey she will call you, don't be sad."

"I know, I just wanted to see her. But it's ok, I will respect her wish. Thank you Lauren. Bye" Janel said as she walked away.

Oh great, Amy had a good chance at a good girl and that's what happen. She always chooses Karma. That girl is annoying.

"Hey Lauren, how is she? Can I go in now?" Karma shouted from the other side of the room

"She is fine, but you cannot go in now, nor you Shane." Lauren answered with a bitter face looking at Karma, and then at Shane who was listening the conversation. "Just wait here" Lauren said as she made her way to Amy's room.

**Amy POV**

Lauren left my room and the doctor came in followed by my mother. Now was the time I freaked out, I noticed his look and I knew something was majorly wrong with me.

"Amy, we need to talk. Good that your mother is already here. You need to hear this too." The doctor said with a serious voice

"Ok, just tell me." Amy said looking at Farrah for reassurance. She nodded to her daughter.

"I just got your blood work back, and I got some bad news. It seems like you have leukemia. You have an abnormal rise on your white cells. We will need to make deeper tests and get you started with the treatment right away. I am really sorry."

"What? I have cancer? But I am healthy, I eat well, I play sports. What about my career?"Amy said with tears rolling down her face

"What are you saying doctor?" Farrah said almost squeezing Amy's hand

"Yes Amy, I am sorry but these are the results. You have all the symptoms. And this is not caused by anything, you couldn't have prevented it. But is good that you have a healthy lifestyle it will help you."

"Mom, what does this mean? Do I have to stop playing? Am I going to die doctor?"

"No Amy, this is treatable, you will have to do chemotherapy, and if that doesn't work you can have a bone marrow transplant. But we can talk about all of this later. I will let you two have some privacy now."

"Oh honey, everything will be alright, I won't let anything happen to you." Farrah said as she hugged Amy like she was her little baby again.

"I don't want to die mom, please tell me I'll be ok." Amy said between sobs

"You are going to be alright, I am sure Amy. You are strong, and we can beat this together." Farrah said reassuring Amy and herself too. She was scared for her daughter.

**Lauren POV**

I was about to get into Amy's room when I saw the doctor going in with Farrah. So I stayed outside listening. I can't believe what I heard, my heart is in pieces. Amy and I didn't start with the right foot, but we've grown closer with time. I can say now that I really think of her as my sister and this news hit me hard. I couldn't keep a straight face. So I was crying in the hallway, but all I wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright. But that's what scared me, I didn't know if it was.

I let Amy and Farrah have their moment. So I realized that I should tell Karma and Shane. Even though Karma and Amy weren't on the best of terms I know she could help her at this moment.

**Karma POV**

I was almost dying of angst and anxiousness not knowing what was wrong with Amy, and not being able to see her and talk to her when Lauren appeared with puffy eyes and tears rolling down her face. I knew then something was terribly wrong with Amy and that almost made me collapse on the floor right then and there.

Me and Shane exchanged looks as we approached Lauren.

"What is it, just tell us. We need to know" Shane demanded, Karma could only plead with her eyes.

"She has cancer, leukemia." Lauren said as she almost couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"What? Are you joking Lauren? This can't be true" Karma said choking on her words.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Lauren almost screamed at Karma

"I need to see her now, I don't care anymore" Karma said as she ran inside to see her best friend. Shane could only cry and look at the floor.

_**N/A: Thank you for all the comments; I appreciate every one of them. And some of you guessed it right. So what will happen now? What will Karma and Amy's relationship be and will Amy be ok? Thank you for the reviews and keep sending them.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Karma confesses her love for Amy and they have to deal with Amy's illness issue. A lot of Karmy fluff.**

**-TEN-**

**Karma POV**

I couldn't believe what Lauren had just told me, my mind was racing a thousand miles an hour, all I could think of was Amy, I couldn't lose her, she was part of me, my best half. I had already experienced not having her for 2 days and it hurt like hell, I wasn't going to survive without her any longer than that.

While my mind was going through all of this my body was running, running towards her, passing through doors and nurses and doctors all trying to slow me down, but I was running for my love, nobody could stop me, nobody, not even this ridiculous illness. I won't let her die, no way that's gonna happen, even if I have to give her my whole body and everything I am Amy is going to be fine, she has to.

I stopped and realized I had reached her room, because I saw through the door Amy and Farrah hugging, they were crying and Amy was sobbing, that literally broke my heart into pieces, I never want to see her hurt like that. And then I immediately though, what if she'd been like that when I walked out on her. My mind went blank. I started crying, and crying so much that I couldn't let Amy see me like this so I hid behind the wall until I stopped crying.

I was drying my eyes when Farrah walked out.

"She asked you to get in there." Farrah said as she turned to me, and then left.

Amy saw me here, she probably saw me crying. I will tell her everything, this is it.

I entered the room looking at the floor, I couldn't look at her, I had done the worst thing I could think of to her, I left her when she needed me, I didn't say I loved her back, and now that didn't even matter, she was sick and I should be here to help her, but how can I help her only being friends when all I want to is kiss her and her feel better.

"Amy, I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say, I am really sorry for everything that has happened to you, to us." Karma said between sobs. Amy just hugged her, she was crying her eyes out, she couldn't say anything, she berried her head in the auburn haired girl's neck and stayed there.

Both girls were humming, after what was like almost 10 minutes they stayed like that, none of them said anything else, they didn't need to, they just needed each other's presences.

Out of the sudden Karma murmured to Amy ears "I love you too.", and Amy sighted for a moment and backed away from the hug to look at Karma. She starred for a good 5 minutes.

"Do you really or you are just saying so that I feel better?" Amy asked looking straight into Karma's eyes.

"I do, I really do Amy, I love you more than anyone else on earth, more that I could ever love anybody else. I was just too afraid to say it out loud. I was scared and that's why I ran out on you that day, I am really sorry for that, I couldn't control myself, I panicked when you said you loved me, but the truth is I wanted to say it back I just didn't know how. After I left your house I realized what I'd done to you and my wish was that I could take it all back, but I couldn't so asked Shane to help me, and I planned all this amazing date I would take you and confess my love to you. I went to your house today so I could say all these amazing things to you, but you had left to go on a date and that's when I thought I'd missed my chance, and I never ever want to feel like that again, nor do I want to leave your side ever again. I just love so dawn much Amy Raudenfeld. " Karma burped out everything she had been feeling at once while Amy just looked at her and took everything in.

"I thought you were disgusted that I was attracted to you, I thought you were appalled by what I said, that wrecked me. I don't know how to feel now. I love you so much, and you kind of broke my heart without even saying anything." Amy said confused by everything Karma said.

"I know Amy and I understand if you don't want me to be close to you anymore, but if you do I don't know if I can, because you're part of me and I can't bear the thought of losing you." Karma said as she stroked some tears of Amy's face.

"I love you Karma, I would never want you out of my life. I can't stay away from you either, nor do I want to. I am so happy that you love me too. I just wanted it all to have happened differently but I am glad you are here because I really need to do this." Amy said as she got closer to Karma's face, she was glaring at her lips when Karma closed the gap between them, and they kissed a sweet and passionate kiss.

They were both in love with each other, they were both hurting and Amy was about to go through a rocky time, but they were going to go through it together, as a couple and as best friends. Amy knew she could count on Karma and Karma knew she would have to be the rock to which Amy would lean on.

**Amy POV**

I thought that had lost Karma, but she actually loves me, it did hurt me when she walked out on me, but if it did happen so she could realize her feelings for me then it was a necessary evil, and I am ok with that. All that matters now is that she is here for me and I love her so much it may hurt sometimes. Now I only have to win this war against this illness so everything can be perfect.

This is all going through my mind as I kiss the love of my life, I wish I could stay like this forever, but that's not possible so I go back a little so that we can talk a bit.

"So did they tell you what happened?" Amy asked

"Yes, and I am really sorry for that, but know that I will be by your side through it all, I won't leave you, and you will beat this I am sure." Karma said as she reassured Amy that everything was going to be fine.

"I don't know what to do Karms, they said I can't play tennis anymore, and that I'll have to be admitted to start treatment. I really wanted to win that game so I could get my scholarship".

"I know Aims, but maybe you can play that one game and then start the treatment, you can ask your doctor that, I will help you with that."

"Ok, now come here and lay here with me, I want to be close to you right now" Amy said as Karma snuggled beside her in the bed.

_**A/N: What you guys think about it? Will their relationship endure Amy's sickness? Will Amy be alright? I love reading your comments, please keep them coming. Thank you.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sorry it took me so long to update, have had a lot going on with school and other stuff, but here it is a new chapter. A few weeks have passed since the events that occurred at the hospital, Karma and Amy are starting over.**

**-Eleven-**

**Karma POV**

It's been weeks since Amy left the hospital and my confession to her. Since then she's been preparing to undergo treatment and start chemotherapy, she's been waiting so she can play the championship game like she always dreamed.

Sadly I've been noticing some symptoms getting worse, she's fainted a lot during this time, and she is always tired and sleepy. I don't really know if she can play this game, she doesn't seem to be healthy enough but Amy is very stubborn and won't go back on her decision.

I am afraid to lose my friend and the love of my life. Since that day we've been getting closer together than ever before and that's saying something, because we already were so tight. I am always there bringing her donuts and trying to make her feel good. Most of the time everything is just normal and we can have fun, but when she starts to feel bad I get too much worried and things get a little awkward between us. She doesn't want to show weakness and I just want her to feel better.

Today I am at home because I am preparing to travel with her to the match, I am making my suitcase and having a very difficult time god knows why, I am always very good at choosing my clothes, but today something doesn't seem quite right.

I am meeting Amy at the airport, initially we would go alone, but after everything her mother and Lauren are going as well, I get why Farrah is going, I could be wrong but I think Lauren is just going so Amy and I won't have the room to ourselves. She's been really annoying trying to keep us apart.

**Amy POV**

I am both happy and sad. Karma and I have been so close lately that I couldn't have asked for anything better than this. It's like we never even been apart, we are tighter and are always together. She's been coming here much more lately and although we are not officially dating yet it feels like she is my girlfriend already.

I love her so much, she oozes the pain that I'm feeling inside. Ever since I learned what I have I've been feeling a sadness inside that I can't quite explain, it's like a veil of smoke has been lifted from my eyes and I can see more clearly everything that's been going on. I feel my body behaving differently and it scares me what could happen.

As much as I want to fight all of this right now, a long time ago I set a goal for myself and I am too close to getting it that I can't quit now. I am going to play the championship game and win and then I am going to beat this disease and enjoy having Karma to myself.

My mom and Lauren helped me prepare my suitcase for the trip, and they also insisted on going with me and Karma, something about me being reckless alone and Karma being a bad company, I honestly don't know why they say that, because Karma has been an angel helping me with everything and staying by my side. I think this is just Lauren's way to keep an eye on us.

"Amy, I taking your bag to the car, hurry up it's almost time to leave" – Lauren screamed from her room as she took her's and Amy's bag to the car.

"Alright Lauren, I am almost done here, just need to take the other vitamin." Amy answered from the bathroom.

Amy, Lauren and Farrah left to the airport where Karma already waited for them.

"I need you two to be reasonable with Karma, I love her and she'll be my girlfriend so no teasing her and please defiantly no bad words about her in this trip, do you you understand? And I mean you Lauren." Amy said very firmly to Farrah and Lauren as they rode in the car.

"Ah ok, I will be good, but if she does or says anything that you can't take I will meddle, because you Amy are my business." Lauren said a bit upset

"No, you won't Lauren. All Karma wants is for me to be ok, so it's the same as you and every time you two fight I am left in the middle and that is what makes me feel bad." Amy

"Ok, I won't say anything." Lauren finally agreed with Amy

"Now we are almost there, stop bickering and Amy honey make sure you have our tickets ready." Farrah asked Amy.

**Karma POV**

"Amy, there you are, I was beginning to worry you guys weren't coming anymore." Karma said as she hugged Amy so tight she could smell her pineapple shampoo, the smell that she would recognize anywhere, the one it would always remind her of Amy.

"I know Karma, I took a bit longer getting ready but here we are, let's get checked in" Amy said as she grabbed Karma's hand and they followed Lauren and Farrah.

"I already missed you, 12 hours is too long to be apart from you. Good thing that we're spending the next 3 days together, we won't be apart longer than 10 feet." Amy whispered in Karma's year as she turned and looked Amy in her eyes and did something they were hesitating until this moment.

Karma held Amy's neck and plunged, she kissed her so tenderly and so soft Amy's legs faltered and she almost hit the ground, but Karma held her and they kissed more tenderly as they recalled how kissing each other felt, oh and it felt good. They'd both been craving this, and it was perfect, even better than before, because now no one was faking, it was love and they both felt it.

_**A/N: So what do you guys think? I had a bit of a block for a while. I really love this story but I will only continue if you guys are enjoying it. So please if you like it tell me about it. Thanks.**_


End file.
